lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Galagos
Galagos, sometimes called bushbabies, are primates that appear in The Lion Guard ''universe. They live in the Pride Lands. Appearance In the Real World Lesser galagos are small brown and grey primates with large round eyes, a long fluffy tail and large bat-like ears. They typically have a white or cream underbelly. In ''The Lion Guard Galagos are cute small animals with fur that is usually even or bright brown. Their undersides, paws, and most of their long, prehensile tails are a paler shade than that of their main fur color. Their eyes, rimmed in the same pale color as their undersides, are orange or red. Information In the Real World Galagos (also known as bush babies or nagapies) are small primates that live in Africa. They are nocturnal, and the live off a diet of insects, fruit, tree gums and other small animals. They communicate with each other by calls and marking their paths with urine. They have fantastic jumping skills, with the highest reported jump being 2.25 m. They live in a group, and at the end of each day use a rallying call to to gather their group members. They sleep in a nest made up of leaves, a group of branches, or a hole in a tree. In The Lion Guard Galagos live in Ndefu Grove. History The Search for Utamu After saving some buffaloes, a voice cries for help. Ono alerts the Lion Guard to some galagos who are hanging from a tree, with only one galago holding on to the tree itself. Fuli rushes ahead of everyone to save them in the nick of time, just as the galago's hand slips and the whole family falls. Once the rest of the Guard arrives, Bunga removes the galagos from Fuli's back, who have taken a liking to her softness. The Call of the Drongo A group of galagos are shown running across three tree branches. Tamaa hops behind those on the lowest branch, mimicking their chattering, clucking vocalizations. The Imaginary Okapi Galagos appear in a tree in Ndefu Grove during the song ''Life in the Pride Lands''. Some are clinging to the branches, while others run along them. Shortly after, a group of galagos cross the path of Beshte and Ajabu. The Trouble With Galagos Laini and the galagos have a major problem with a leopard named Badili who keeps moving into their tree. With the helps of the Lion Guard, the leopard is removed and they can finally return home. But not until Bunga gives them all a big hug. Babysitter Bunga A galago watches Bunga sing ''Teke Ruka Teleza''. He dances a little to the beat. The Traveling Baboon Show Laini appears during The Traveling Baboon Show performance, watching from a tree and bobbling along to the beat. Later, Uroho holds her and another galago in each of his hand, when Mwizi puts a coconut shell over her to make her disappear. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Laini and her group are about to be attacked by Janja until Kion intervenes. Then, she is seen on Thurston's back as she waits for Ma Tembo to find the water. The Little Guy Laini and two of her group members are trapped in a tree. Beshte lifts the tree up, while Bunga reaches in and grabs two of the galagos from an opening in the trunk. He grabs a bug next, so Fuli reaches in to save Laini. She thanks the Lion Guard, who, having done their duty, the Lion Guard continue their patrol, with Bunga warning the galagos to watch out for falling trees. The Scorpion's Sting Laini attends the Kumbuka celebration for King Simba, singing along with Rafiki to "Good King Simba". The Kilio Valley Fire Kion leads Ma Tembo to her new home - Ndefu Grove. Although Zito has reservations, Kion assures him that the galagos are very welcoming. As if to prove his words, Laini greets them amiably. Before Kion can even explain the full situation, Laini gladly welcomes them into her home. But when the elephants enter the grove, their large size causes them to smash into the trees, knocking Laini and her galagos to the ground. Although Kion temporarily solves the problem by getting the elephants to stop, Ma Tembo realizes that they cause trouble for the galagos, forcing Kion to find them another home. Haven taken the route through Lake Kiziwa, the elephants arrive and quickly spray the blaze with water dispersed from their trunks. While Kion checks the area, a tree collapses. Zito arrives to save him from being crushed, having finally decided that you don't turn your back on family. Kion thanks the elephant, and the elephants use dirt to put out the remaining fire, saving most of Ndefu Grove. After seeing them save their home, Laini thanks Ma Tembo's herd, and asks her to live with them. After accepting their offer, Ma Tembo gazes out at her true home, and Kion promises her that they'll get her home back. Although Ma Tembo knows this, she is confident that Kilio Valley is just land, and that they already are home. Beshte and the Beast As Beshte tests the strength of Shujaa the gorilla, they encounter a worried Laini with her galagos, who are at first startled by Shujaa's presence. They point to a serval in their tree, who Laini is certain wants to eat them. The serval explains that he was hunting a bird, but doesn't know how to get down as he is at jumping up. Beshte tasks Shujaa with assisting the serval, but is stopped before he can tear Laini's tree down completely. Beshte asks him to think first, and he obliges. He then conjures up another idea. Shujaa leans the tree to one side, allowing the serval to leave. However, while thanking Beshte, he releases the tree which catapults the galagos to another tree in Ndefu Grove. Shujaa offers to catapult them back, but Laini worriedly insists that they'll get back on their own, which causes Shujaa disappointment. |} |} Artwork LionGuard 07.jpg|Concept art Notable Galagos in The Lion Guard *Laini *Laini's Group Category:Animals Category:Galagos Category:Mammals Category:Pride Landers Category:Primates Category:Real Life